You're The One - Martin x Diana
by FruitPunchAndOreos
Summary: Life behind all the paranormal encounters isn't as hard as the troubling romance for teen siblings, Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard.
1. Chapter 1 - Troublemaker

**Chapter 1 - **_Troublemaker _

"Martin? Martin! Martin, wake up! We'll be late for Chemistry class!"

An annoyingly familiar voice woke Martin up from his slumber and he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes and slowly blinking up at the figure before him.

Arms crossed, Diana stood before him, a withering glare on her face. "Finally. Martin, are you planning to be late for class again?"

"Chill, Di," Martin said, yawning as he lazily stretched. "I'll be on time, no sweat."

"Oh? We'll see about that. You better show up in ten minutes or else," his sister threatened, giving him one last glare before storming out his dorm.

Martin smiled as his sister left the room. Diana, so incredibly funny sometimes...

He stretched once more and decided to take Diana's advice. He rolled off the bed and freshened up, brushing his teeth and hair and changing into a clean shirt. He rushed down the corridor and straight into the Chemistry lab where everyone was already seated.

"You're on time, Mr. Mystery," Mr. Black said, giving Martin a leveled look. "Please take a seat."

Beaming, Martin strode towards his seat next to Diana, who was busy glowering at him.

"I said ten minutes," she said through his gritted teeth. "It's been fifteen minutes. You're five minutes late!"

"Oh, big deal. Seriously, Di, you need to loosen up. And I'm the man who can help you." Martin proudly gestured to himself.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Please, get real."

"I'm serious. Today, after school, you and I have a date. Let the master show you how to live your life without being so...serious about school." He wrinkled his nose.

"I don't need your help, Martin," Diana snapped. "I'm perfectly fine - "

"Ms. Lombard, do I hear you speaking without permission?" Mr. Black suddenly demanded, giving his favorite student a disapproving look.

Diana flushed, sinking into her seat. "I'm sorry Mr. Black," she apologized meekly. "It won't happen again."

Mr. Black nodded curtly and turned his back to the class. Beside Diana, Martin snickered. "You see what I mean?" he asked with a sneer.

Diana opened her mouth to respond but closed it with a sigh. "Alright, fine. I'll meet you after school so you can 'show me how to live my life'." She made quotes with her fingers.

Martin grinned. "Alright, sis."

After school, Martin lazily lay on the bench outside, his body sprawled over it with no space left to sit. He basked in the sunlight, whistling lightly to himself.

"Martin?"

He opened his eyes and sat up, looking towards the source of the voice. And when he did, his heart immediately failed on him.

Diana stood there awkwardly, wearing a white tank top and a bright pink mini skirt, wringing her hands nervously. "Am I overdressed?"

Martin blinked, trying to take in the girl standing before him. She looked...well, very different. Unlike Diana. Very gorgeous in fact. But still...

Diana was his sister, step-sister to be exact. He couldn't be thinking such things about her, especially when he'd known her for more than half his life. They were siblings and couldn't be anything more.

But still, he looked away, finally managing to tear his eyes away from her. "What's the occasion?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Well, I thought I'd get dressed up to at least prove that I can be fashionable and not look like a nerd all the time. Jenni said these would fit me..."

"Those are Jenni's clothes?" Of course, there was no way Diana could own such girlish pieces of clothing.

"Yeah." Diana plopped down beside Martin and he slightly tensed up. "So, Mr. Care-free, what's on the agenda?"

_She's sitting so close_, Martin thought, but quickly brushed the thought aside. Diana had sat in his lap before and he hadn't thought anything back then. "Well first, we're going to sneak into Principal Pebbleton's office and - "

Diana gasped. "Martin!" she exclaimed. "That's not fun! That's breaking in, and we could get in serious trouble for that." She groaned. "I knew I'd regret this."

"Aw, come on, sis," Martin pleaded. "It's actually a lot of fun and I haven't gotten in trouble once."

"You've done this before? And more than once?! Martin Mystery, wait until your father hears about this!" Diana growled.

Martin rolled his eyes, untroubled. "Fine then, why don't you think of something that's cool and not boring?"

Diana looked around the courtyard. "Why can't I do something...girlish? Like flirt with those jocks over there?" She pointed to a couple boys with basketballs in their hands, laughing loudly.

Martin suddenly felt a twinge of irritation. "Why would you wanna do that?" he demanded sharply and suddenly.

Diana looked taken aback by his tone. "I – what's wrong with you? Why do you sound so angry? I was kidding, Marty, sheesh. That's so incredibly preposterous."

Martin sighed. "Whatever. Anything else?"

Diana shrugged. "I thought you were the master at this," she commented wryly.

Martin grinned. "So you're admitting it?"

Diana scowled. "Shut up."

Martin paused and his face lit up. "I know! Let's sneak down to the library basement."

"But it's off-limits!"

"My point exactly." Martin gave Diana a long look. "Di, you can't reject all of my ideas. You'll be known as the school's biggest goody two shoes."

"What's so bad about that?" Diana scoffed, glaring at her brother.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. Are you in or out?"

Diana chewed her lip thoughtfully and finally sighed. "Alright," she said in unison but scowled. "But only for a few minutes. And if we get caught, you better take all the blame!"

Martin grinned. "Aw, what's the fun in that?"

The two of them headed down to the school library, where the librarian was too busy helping students to pay attention to them. Martin slid to the basement door and Diana hesitated behind him. Martin twisted the knob and quickly scurried down the dark stairway. Muffling a startled shriek, Diana followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Martin!" she hissed loudly, panic entering her tone. "Can we please leave? It's so dark!"

A moment later, light filled the large room and Diana looked around. There were many thick books placed on tall bookshelves, just out of her reach. Martin plopped down in one of the loveseats, grinning at his sister. "What'd I tell you?"

"This is not fun! Let's go before we get - "

"Hello?" a stern voice called from the top of the staircase. Diana froze, her eyes bulging out and Martin inhaled sharply.

"Hide!" he hissed, grabbing Diana's arm and pulling her behind a large bookshelf. They crouched down beside each other, their breathes low and urgent.

"Anyone here?" the librarian demanded. "I swear I saw people come in here...one last time, is anyone in here? You're not supposed to be!"

Diana made a slitting motion at her neck towards Martin. He hid his smile and peered behind the bookshelf. The librarian was heading back upstairs, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Whew," Diana breathed when she was finally gone. "I hate you, Martin."

Martin smiled and turned to face her and stopped. Her face was so close to his, her mouth only inches from his. He was suddenly at a loss for words as he gazed into her emerald green eyes. Then, he felt himself leaning closer towards her.

Diana's eyes widened. "Martin..."

The sound of her panicked, shocked voice made him jerk back, his own eyes widening as well. He could feel heat rushing to his face and Diana's blush made him feel even crazier than he already was. "I was just feeling dizzy for a second," he lied, though now he was starting to truly feel dizzy.

Diana just nodded mutely and stood up, cautiously keeping her distance. "Let's go before - "

"Before what, Miss Lombard?"

Martin's heart dropped a notch and the two of them whipped their heads to Principal Pebbleton, whose face was growing red in anger. "Mr. Mystery, I know well enough that you always have troublesome schemes up your sleeve but Miss Lombard, I thought better of you. How dare you two sneak down here?"

Diana was gaping, at a loss for words for the first in her life. "I – I..."

Martin rose, putting his hand over his chest. "It's not Diana's fault, Principal Pebbleton," he said sincerely. "I made her come down here."

The principal didn't even ask what for; his jaw was clenching and unclenching. "It doesn't matter, you're both down here and you will both be punished for it. A week's detention in Miss Spark's classroom."

Martin inwardly groaned; he hated Miss Sparks. She was always so cranky and grumpy with everyone. "Are you sure you want to torture us that badly, sir?" he asked sardonically, causing another glare from his principal.

"Both of you, out," he barked, angrily pointing his finger to the exit. "Now. You will serve your first detention after school."

Martin sighed and when he glanced at Diana, he was surprised to see her face was in a mask of horror, as if she would almost cry. "Y-yes sir," she stammered, lowering her head and rushing out without even looking at Martin.

He quickly followed after her and once they were out of the library and in the empty hall, he grabbed her wrist. "Di, are you okay?"

Diana yanked her hand away from his grasp, lashing a murderous glare at her brother. "Am I _okay?_ Of course I'm not okay, Martin Mystery! It's always you getting me into trouble! I hate you for it! Just leave me alone, okay?"

And leaving him in the hallway, she stormed to her dorm. Martin watched her, raising his eyebrow as he scratched his head. "Must be on her time of the month," he muttered, sighing and stalking off to his room.

Later, when he reached his room, he noticed that it wasn't empty. "Java?" he exclaimed, giving the caveman a funny look. "Billy? Why are you two in my room?"

Billy, who was now in human form, grinned at his friend. "Hey Marty! Me and Java were just playing cards." He gestured to the pile of cards on the bed.

Martin faked horror. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry," Java apologized in his gruff, deep voice.

"Something wrong?" Billy asked after a moment, eyeing Martin's expression. "You seem a little...out of it today."

Martin sighed and flopped onto his head, latching his hands at the back of his head. "It's Diana," he admitted. "I tried to help her get over her passion for following the rules and accidentally got us a week of detention. Now she's angry at me."

"Diana got in trouble?" Billy asked, eyes wide. "That's really out of it."

"So?" Martin scoffed. "The perfect, preppy princess needs a little trouble in her blood." But he sighed again. "Still, I feel bad."

"You're siblings," Billy assured. "Of course you'll feel bad."

Martin bit his lower lip and looked over at his friend. "Um, there's something else...Billy, is it weird that I tried to...kiss Diana?"

Java made a strangled noise and Billy gasped, nearly shaping into his alien self again. "Kiss her?!" they both exclaimed. "Martin, why?"

Martin groaned, banging his head against his pillow. "I don't know! It just happened and now...you know what? I think I need someone to take my mind off of things."

"Who?" Java demanded.

Martin rose from his bed and flashed a sly grin. "Jenni."


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Enemy

When Martin reached the girl's dormitory area and was about to knock on Jenni's door, he knocked and waited patiently. There was no response, so he tried again. Silence.

_Maybe she's out by the courtyard,_ he thought, smirking and making his way to the school courtyard. But when he approached, he was shocked to see a group of girls swarming a _very_ familiar face.

"Marvin!" Jenni squealed. "It's so good to see you again! You've gotten, like, so much more cuter!"

Marvin smirked, a dimple popping in his cheek. "Thanks ladies."

Martin stood there, his jaw hanging in mid-air. _No way_, he thought. _He can't be back...M.O.M deported him! Why is he here?_

That's when Marvin noticed his old enemy gaping and with a wider smirk, he stepped away from the crowd of females. "I'll be back," he promised and made his way over to Martin smugly.

"You," Martin growled, closing his jaw. "Why are you here?"

"Well, after I completed my assignment in the woods, the last place M.O.M deported me, she decided that maybe I could have another go at Torrington," Marvin explained, still sneering. "Not happy to see me, are you?"

"Nobody should be happy to see you," Martin snapped. "You're just a pathetic little - "

There were footsteps behind them and then a surprised voice said, "Marvin? Is that you?"

Martin turned to face Diana, who was no longer angry; she seemed pleased and delighted to see the face of an old enemy. Marvin grinned and without warning, pulled Diana into a warm, welcoming embrace. "Diana! It's so good to see you!"

Martin's eye twitched at the sight of his dear sister hugging a worthless piece of junk like Marvin. "It is lunchtime," he said flatly, prying Marvin off Diana. "You'd better go get some food. Terrible paranormal investigators like you can work up an appetite too," he leered.

Marvin narrowed his eyes. "You were always jealous of me, Mystery."

Martin barked out a dry laugh. "Jealous? Of what, your smarmy hair?"

"Martin," Diana scolded, glowering. "That's enough. You've caused _enough_ trouble for one day." Her tone implied that she was still upset over earlier.

Martin shrugged, lazily walking off. But inside, he couldn't help but feel irritated, very irritated. Just at the sight of Marvin he grew angry, but seeing all the girls, including Diana, getting worked up over him? He was just another wannabe in the world!

He sighed, looking up at the dark sky. "Hopefully, he won't be here long," he said to himself.

Boy, was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 - Argument

**Chapter 3 - **_Argument_

After classes, Martin found himself sulking to Miss Spark's class, getting prepared for the wrath she had in mind. Oh, and not to mention a whole hour of Diana glaring holes into the back of his head. He sighed dramatically and slipped into the classroom.

Miss Sparks sat at her desk, looking crankier than ever. Her prematurely graying hair was held back in a low bun and her beady eyes stared at Martin from behind her thick framed glasses. "Mr. Mystery," she said bitterly. "Welcome."

"Hi," Martin muttered and looked around in surprise. "Where's Preppy princess?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He cleared his throat with a sheepish smile. "Diana," he corrected. "Is she late?" The incredulous thought made his eyes widen.

Miss Sparks scoffed. "Of course not," she said hastily. "Unlike you, Mr. Mystery, Miss Lombard happens to show up on time."

"Then where is she?"

"She's filling up a bucket full of soap and water so the two of you can clean this entire classroom." She gestured to the dusty chalkboard in example.

Martin suppressed his groan. "Of course, ma'am."

Just then, the door swung open, revealing Diana with a bucket of soapy water and two rags in her hands. She spotted Martin and frowned, turning away. "I'm back, Miss Sparks."

"Very well." Miss Sparks rose from her chair. "While I attend a staff meeting, the two of you shall begin cleaning." She checked her wristwatch shortly. "I should be back within forty minutes. I'll expect you two to be done by then."

"Yes, ma'am," both siblings said simultaneously. With one last dirty look, Miss Sparks left, leaving the two alone.

Martin exhaled loudly, stretching his arms over his head. "Why are her panties always in a twist?"

Diana glared at him. "Start cleaning."

For the next ten minutes, they began soaking and wringing their rags out and cleaned the chalkboard. When Martin noticed how awkward it was getting, he sighed loudly. "Why are you so mad?"

Diana ignored him, scrubbing angrily.

"C'mon Di, it's only one week of detention. No biggie."

Finally cracking out of her hard shell, Diana dropped her rag and turned to her brother. "No biggie? Obviously a student like you wouldn't care about things like getting your _first detention_ of the year."

Martin narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Wait, back up. A student like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Diana threw her hands up. "You know what I mean, Martin! You obviously don't care about school or your school work! One more detention is nothing to you."

"Now hold on," Martin said, growing irritated now. "Just because you act like such a perfect student doesn't mean everyone else has to. And do you really think I'm as careless about school like you think I am?"

"If you care so much about your grades Martin, why don't you ever behave like it? Why is everything a joke to you?"

"Because I hang out with you, a girl who takes everything seriously. I don't want to be someone like that. Just hanging out with you in the first place, Diana, is a joke!"

A silence fell over them and Martin could have bit his tongue off. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaling, he opened them again, just in time to see Diana's hurt look. "You know that's not what I meant."

The look of hurt passed over Diana's face and faded into a mask of fury. "I don't care, Martin Mystery. I really don't care about you or what you do or what you say or what you even think."

Martin turned his head away, guilt washing over him. "I'm sorry."

Thankfully, twenty minutes later, Miss Sparks returned and looked impressed. "A very fine job, indeed, Mr. Mystery and Miss Lombard. I suppose you may leave now. I'll be expecting you tomorrow," she added warningly.

Diana stormed out of the class without a word and Miss Sparks was bewildered by her sudden actions.

"She's just PMSing," Martin explained, which earned him another glare.

Why did everyone hate him so much today?


	4. Chapter 4 - Infirmary

**Chapter 4 - **_Infirmary _

As Martin left Miss Spark's classroom and headed to his dorm, his U-Watch began beeping. It was a call from M.O.M.

"Hey M.O.M," he said slowly, surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"No Agent Mystery," M.O.M said in her careful, monotone voice. "I just decided to check in and see how Marvin is doing."

Martin scowled at having been reminded about the other boy. "How am I supposed to know?" he muttered. "He's probably finding another way to screw up again."

"Well, I hope you two can get along this time."

"I seriously doubt that but thanks."

When Martin headed back to his room, Billy and Java were no longer there. Instead, there was a pile of messy cards on his bed in their awake. Just as Martin was about to settle in and take a shower, his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Martin?" Billy's voice asked. "Where are you?"

"In my room, why?"

"It's Diana! She's in the infirmary!"

Martin nearly dropped his phone. "What? How did she end up there? What happened?"

"I don't know, but she's unconscious." Billy sounded anxious. "Marvin brought her to the infirmary and called me - "

"What?" Martin's shrill voice exclaimed. _"Marvin_ took her to the infirmary? Then it's clearly all his fault! He must have done something to her!" He clenched his fist at his side. "I'll be there, hold on."

Martin rushed to the infirmary, forgetting everything expect the fact that his sister was there and probably in trouble. When he reached the infirmary, he raced inside, panting heavily. "Where is she?"

Billy, Java, Jenni and Marvin were surrounding the bed at the end of the infirmary; lying motionless on the bed itself was Diana. Her thin, bloodless lips were parted and her eyes were closed shut.

Billy looked up at Martin worriedly. "You're here," he said in relief.

Martin didn't answer; he stormed up to Marvin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall.

"Martin!" Jenni cried. "Stop! You'll hurt him!"

Marvin seemed surprised, but amused nonetheless. "What? What's wrong with you?" he asked, squirming beneath Martin's grip.

"What. Happened?" Martin bit out through his gritted teeth.

"I found Diana on the ground, just in front of her room, and brought her here." Marvin's tone was simple.

"Why were you even anywhere near her room in the first place?"

Marvin looked greatly amused now, but covered it up with shock. "Didn't your own sister tell you? We were going on a date."

It was as if the wind had been knocked out of Martin; he released Marvin's shirt and stumbled back, bumping his leg into the edge of the bed. He stared, waiting for Marvin to burst out laughing, saying that it was all a joke.

Marvin brushed himself off, looking up at Martin. "You two sure are very close," he said sarcastically.

Of course Diana didn't him; she was too busy being angry at him. But still, how could she have kept it from him? "How?" was all he asked.

"I asked her at lunch, after you left," Marvin explained. "We were going to see a movie." He sadly looked towards the bed. "I hope she'll be alright."

Martin stood there, unable to believe his own ears; his stepsister, going out with this slimy jerk? How could this be possible? No! What if they got married in the future? What if Marvin became his...brother-in-law?

His mind swirled and it felt as if he would pass out soon as well.

"Martin?"

He turned, suddenly aware of everyone else watching him. "Huh?"

"Are you, like, okay?" Jenni asked, squinting at him. "It looks like you're going to puke or something. Gross, go to the bathroom!"

"Did you guys know?" Martin asked light-headedly. "That Marvin and Diana were..." He could barely bring the words to his mouth.

Jenni looked slightly miffed. "No, I didn't. Oh well, as long as Di's happy, I'm happy."

"At least someone approves," Marvin said, giving Martin a dirty look.

But Martin was no longer in shock; he could feel anger boiling in his veins. He was angry at Marvin, angry at Diana and himself! How could have Diana kept this from him, no matter how much she claimed she hated him? They told each other everything! That's what step-siblings did!

_Well, two can play at this game, he thought, smirking to himself._


	5. Chapter 5 - Matchmaker

**Chapter 5 -** _Matchmaker _

"Um, ew, what?"

"I'm serious, Jenni."

Jenni brushed past Martin, making a face as she did. "Martin, something is seriously wrong with your head." She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Like leave me alone."

Still, Martin chased after her, trying his best pout. "Please Jenni," he insisted, sticking his lower lip out and making his eyes glimmer wistfully. "Diana is my sister and I care about her. What if Marvin does something to her on their date? What if he isn't the right one for her? As her brother, I need to protect her from those kind of perverts!"

Jenni gave him a flat, disbelieving look. "Martin, you're totally wrong. Marvin is not that kind of guy."

"You can never be too sure. Please Jenni? I'll do anything."

Jenni crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see why I have to be the one to go on a stupid date with you," she scoffed. "Why don't you ask Darla, or the lunch lady?"

Martin sent her an exasperated look. "Because! You're the one, Jenni!" He clasped his hands together pleadingly. "I'll leave you alone after this is all over. Just one date."

Jenni held Martin's gaze for a moment before sighing dramatically and throwing her hands to the sky. "Fine! Gosh, you're so annoying. This is why I never go on real dates with you."

Martin pumped his fist. "Yes! You're amazing, Jenni."

"I know." She beamed and then paused. "Wait, so when is the date? Because I have to, like, take a shower, pick out an outfit and put on my makeup – "

"Be ready at seven," Martin interrupted, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'll meet you at your dorm."

"Okay. See you." With a disdainful wave, Jenni strode the opposite direction towards her dormitory, and Martin watched her until she disappeared. He exhaled quietly and looked up, just in time to see his own sister in flesh, ambling his way.

After Diana had woken up last evening, the nurse had told her to stay overnight, just to stable herself. This morning, she had been released and not once had Martin found the chance to talk to her. Not that he really had anything to say to her at the moment. "Hey," he greeted her.

Diana glanced at him, momentarily surprised before she shifted her gaze away. "Hi," she muttered, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

"How are you?"

"Good?" The confusion in her voice made Martin chuckle.

"No, I mean, are you okay? The nurse told you to take it easy."

Diana seemed to grow more uncomfortable. "Oh, yeah, I know. And yes, I'm fine, thank you." She visibly swallowed. "Martin...I need to apologize."

Martin raised his eyebrow. "For?"

"For not telling you about Marvin. It's just he asked me out so suddenly, and it took me awhile to grasp it and I just...I don't know. And I'm sorry." She lightly touched his shoulder.

Martin sighed, shaking his head. "It's okay, Di, I should be the one apologizing. I got you in trouble and I know a goody two shoes like you isn't – "

"Don't push it, Martin Mystery."

Martin laughed, and rubbed the back of his nape. "So...where is Marvin taking you?"

"Some fancy restaurant in town," Diana told him, her eyebrows raised. "He seemed very secretive about it."

_Crap. It might be harder to find out the location than I thought._ "Did he mention an address?" he asked hopefully.

"Somewhere along Barrie road." Diana glanced down at her wristwatch and then gasped. "Oh no, I'm late for Biology class!" She gave her brother a quick glare. "And you better go to class before I tell your father, Martin!"

Martin sighed dramatically. "Once a nerd, always a nerd."

"I mean it, Martin!"

Martin waved his hand dismissively. "Jeez, you were better off knocked out, when you couldn't start yapping like a puppy. Go on, go on princess."

Glowering, Diana shoved past her brother and quickly rushed to class. Martin rolled his eyes as he watched her and then sauntered to his next class: History.

On the way, though, Martin nearly bumped into Java, who seemed to be in a rush. "Whoa big guy," he said, stumbling back. "What's wrong?"

Java looked panicked. "Java need help!" he exclaimed, his deep voice booming through the empty hallways.

"With what?" Martin asked curiously.

"It secret." Java looked around furtively before dropping his voice to a whisper (which was louder than a whisper should have been). "Lunch lady," he whispered.

"What about her? Did she put stones in your food? Java, you know you're not supposed to - "

"No! That not it. Java...Java fall in love."

Martin's eyes widened for a moment, staring his caveman friend to see if he was serious. When he saw how solemn Java was, he burst out laughing. "No way! You're in love with Tina the lunch lady?"

"Java said keep it secret!" Java bellowed, his face growing red.

"I'm sorry, it's just...why? Tina is like a million years old."

"So is Java." The caveman beamed proudly.

"A match made in heaven alright," Martin muttered but grinned at his friend. "You came to the right guy, buddy. Meet Matchmaker Martin Mystery. I'll have Tina swooning for you."

For the next hour, Martin assisted Java and taught him different techniques on how to impress the ladies. "Always compliment them," Martin commanded, pacing back and forth while Java sat on his bed, listening. "Compliment their hair, their eyes, their clothes, anything. Don't make a fool out of yourself."

"But Martin do it all the time," Java pointed out.

Martin slightly blushed. "That's not the point," he said, scowling. "Also remember, my dear fellow, always use Shakespeare quotes. Ladies love all that lovey dovey stuff."

"Java don't know Shakespeare quotes. Java don't know who Shakespeare is."

Martin rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Java, the guy was born _after_ you! How do you not know him?"

Java shrugged, an innocent expression on his face. Martin sighed, pacing even faster. "Okay, let's try something else. What does Tina like?"

"Food?"

"Okay, then, there you have it! You should make her cookies or a cake, or maybe take her out for dinner or something!"

"But Java don't know how to cook."

"Of course not," Martin grumbled, pressing his fingers to his temple as he glanced at the digital clock by his bed. It was almost time for the date, and he had to get ready. "You know what big guy? Let's just go with the simple roses and chocolates, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Date

**Chapter 6 - **_Date_

Martin showed up at Jenni's dorm in his dashing black dress pants and white collared dress shirt, a rose in his hand and his hair neatly combed back rather than spiked upwards. "I look good," he had remarked back in his room, grinning into the mirror.

Now, he waited patiently for Jenni, though it was nearing to be seven o'clock. "Coming!" she called after he knocked once more. A heartbeat later, the door flew open, revealing Jenni in a short, tight black dress, her makeup done expertly and her hair loose and flowing.

Martin whistled in appreciation. "Dang, you look hot, girl."

Jenni rolled her eyes. "Not looking so bad yourself. I'm almost ready; just let me put my shoes on."

"This is for you." Martin handed her the rose.

She took it, examined it and then frowned. "Martin, this is plastic."

Martin grinned. "I know."

"You're so lame and such a loser."

After Jenni had finished putting her shoes on and applied some more lip gloss on, the two of them headed to Martin's SUV (specially given to him from M.O.M) and cruised down the ground, in search of finding his sister and her horrible date.

Finally, when they approached Barrie road, Martin saw in the corner of his eye a flashing sign that read: **La Bella Restaurant.** Sure enough, through the open glass window, were seated Diana and Marvin, both chatting away relentlessly.

"I see them," Jenni commented, looking out her window.

"So do I. Well, it's show time."

After parking in an empty parking spot, Martin helped Jenni out of the car and with their arms looped, they headed inside the restaurant. Martin caught a whiff of fried chicken and his stomach growled as he dreamily looked around.

Diana and Marvin had already spotted them, looking surprised and shocked.

"Hi guys!" Jenni chirped as she and Martin approached them.

"What are you two doing here?" Diana demanded, glaring at her brother.

"We had no idea you'd be here," Jenni answered, clueless and Martin fought a grin; Jenni seemed to be a very talented actress.

Marvin raised his eyebrow. "Likewise. Well..." He gestured to the two empty seats across from him. "Have a seat. More the merrier."

_Fraud_, Martin thought sourly, slipping into the chair directly across from Diana and helped Jenni into hers. A silence passed over before Diana asked, "So, are you two on a date?" She didn't sound pleased.

"Yes," Martin said, half triumphantly. "But what a coincidence that you two would be here."

Diana narrowed her eyes into slits. "Martin," she said warningly, "can I speak to you? Privately?"

Martin batted his eyelashes innocently but nodded. "Sure, sis."

Once they were out of earshot and just in front of the men's' room, Diana grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his skin. "What are you doing?" she hissed, rage flashing through her eyes.

"I'm going on a date with Jenni," Martin responded skeptically.

"No! You're trying to ruin my date!"

"Please Diana, not everything is about you. The entire world doesn't revolve around you."

Diana clenched her jaw, growing even redder in anger. "You asked me where I was going with Marvin. I remember you asked for the address. And then you coincidentally show up here? I. Am. Not. An. Idiot Martin Mystery. What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Martin asked. "I don't have one."

"Yes, you do, and I'm asking what it is. Marvin told me you had overreacted when he told you about our date. Well Martin? Spill."

Martin narrowed his eyes back. "My problem? Fine then. I don't want you going out with a jerk like Marvin."

"He's not a jerk! You don't even know him!"

"Well neither do you! Why are you even going out with him, Di?"

"Because I like him, okay? Marvin is everything I want. He's nice, he's sweet, he's smart, he's considerate, mature and everything _you're_ not."

"Oh?" Martin challenged, raising his eyebrow. "Funny that you're comparing him to _me."_

"That's because...because you're the one making a big deal out of this! Why should it matter to you who I go out with?"

Martin grabbed Diana by the shoulders, startling her. "Because you're my sister," he snapped, anger now seeping through his tone. "And I care about you. What do you not understand?"

"Why?" Diana half whispered. "You've never been like this before. You didn't care when I made the debate team, or when I got a good grade so why does it matter to you who I go out with?"

Martin nearly pulled out his hair in frustration. "Because it's _important_, Diana. I'm your brother so obviously I'm going to care about who your boyfriend is! And I don't want it to be Marvin!"

Diana jerked away from him, taking a step away, her face contorted with rage. "Well, it doesn't matter who you want it to be Martin, because it's _my_ choice. Just go and have fun with Jenni, alright? Mind your own business."

"Your business is my business, got it?"

"No, it's not."

Before Martin could shoot back something, the door to the men's bathroom opened, revealing a teenage boy. He eyed them weirdly, raising an eyebrow. "It's empty," he said, "if you guys are...you know."

Martin's eye twitched. "If what?"

"If you guys need it."

"Why would _I_ need it?" Diana snapped.

"Aren't you two together?"

"Ew!" they both exclaimed simultaneously, their voices disgusted and shrill. "No way!"

"Then what?" the teenage boy asked, tilting his head slightly.

Martin gestured to Diana hastily. "She's my _sister_," he explained bitterly, "my step-sister."

The teenage boy snorted. "You could still make it work," he said, and with a half grin, he walked off, leaving the two siblings in utter shock.

"What did he mean?" Diana finally managed to ask.

Martin could feel his veins boiling. "Whatever," he said rudely, "it doesn't matter what he said. It was disgusting anyway."

"Disgusting?"

"No duh. You being my girlfriend? That's pathetic. I'd never go out with someone like you."

"But we're brother and sister," Diana pointed out, half growling. "It doesn't make sense. It could never work."

Martin rolled his eyes. "We're step siblings, so we're not blood-related. But whatever, it's repulsing anyways and we don't need to think about it because it will never happen."

"Of course not," Diana snapped angrily. "Now do me a favour Martin and leave me and Marvin alone now."

Martin crossed his arms over his chest. "Nuh-uh, I'm staying here with Jenni so we can continue our date that you happened to ruin."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you." And without another word, Martin stalked off, feeling the urge to murder anyone in his way. Still make it work? Please.


	7. Chapter 7 - Realization

**Chapter 7 - **_Realization _

"It was awful Billy."

Martin kicked his shoes off, flinging himself onto his bed and latching his hands behind his head. Billy sat in his chair, looking sympathetic.

"It could have gone worse," he offered hesitantly.

Marti snorted. "No, it really couldn't have. I messed everything up." He groaned inwardly. "I should have known going through with this plan was stupid."

"Plan?" Billy's ears perked up. "What plan?"

"To make Diana realize that Marvin is a douche and isn't the one for her."

Billy eyed Martin for a cautious moment before shaking his head slowly. "You know Marty...it sounds more like you wanted to make Diana jealous."

Martin made a face. "Make her jealous?"

"Yes. Because it sounds a lot like _you're_ jealous."

Martin suddenly shot up so fast into an upright sitting position, it happened to startle Billy. _"What?"_ Martin screeched, his eyes narrowing. _"What_ did you just say?"

Billy's eyes were wide in terror and guilt. "I – I didn't say anything!"

Martin ran a hand over his face slowly. "Billy, you're absolutely absurd. You're losing your head. You really need to go lay someone."

"Martin!"

Martin laughed weakly, shaking his head. "I'm kidding." But the smile fell from his face. "But seriously, how can you even think that? I'd never, ever think of my sister in that way."

Billy didn't look convinced. "Step-sister," he reminded tauntingly. "You two are not blood related, so it's not disgusting at all. You're only siblings by marriage."

"Which makes it better? No," Martin answered before Billy could. "Either way, it would disgust people and I don't wanna be in a relationship like that. Besides, I think you're forgetting about all my admirers."

Billy rolled his eyes. "What admirers, Marty?"

"Shut up. As I was saying, I won't think of Diana in that way."

"I think you already are," Billy said quietly, his voice almost inaudible. But Martin had clearly heard him, which made his heart skip a beat for a moment.

Was he? Was he already thinking of Diana in the worst way possible? _No, I won't_, he chided himself, swallowing. Or so he told himself.

The next day, it was a P.A. Day which officially meant that classes were called off for the day. Martin and Jenni were walking to the courtyard to confirm the rest of their plans.

"So, is it over?" Jenni asked, almost hopefully. "Our whole fake dating?"

"Of course not," Martin replied cheekily, making Jenni groan. "Hey, do you know what kind of opportunity this is? Dating _the_ Martin Mystery?"

"A death opportunity?" Jenni asked sarcastically.

"Don't think negative. Now, do you have any suggestions first of all?"

Jenni inclined her head slightly. "Martin, what is this even all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this about making sure you're watching over your sister or is it to make her jealous?"

Again, Martin felt his heart falter for a moment and he stopped dead in his tracks, the words ringing over and over in his head. "What?" he uttered in shock. No, first Billy, and now Jenni? Why was everyone coming to this one, crazy conclusion?

Jenni looked back over her shoulder. "I mean," she said hesitantly, "you two are..."

"Are what?"

Jenni flinched at Martin's tone; he sounded angry now. "Don't get mad," she said defensively, raising her hands. "I'm just saying, jeez. But don't you, I don't know, maybe carry feelings for Diana?"

"Stop," Martin cut in sharply. "Stop right there."

"You're going to have to face the facts," Jenni pointed out and then her face softened. "Martin, it's okay, you know. It'd be different and gross if Diana was your real sister, but you two aren't related. So what if you two date?"

Martin felt his jaw tighten. "Do you know what our parents would say?" he snapped. "My dad, her mom? Do you know how embarrassed and revolted they'll be? They won't even be able to show their faces in public because their children _are dating."_

Jenni pressed her lips together, a look of compassion passing over her face. "I know," she whispered, taking a step closer and taking his hand in hers. "I know, Martin."

Martin closed his eyes, his breathes coming out softly. "I wish it wasn't so hard," he whispered back. "Sometimes I wish she wasn't my step-sister."

"I can replace her."

Martin's eyes flew open in surprise and he glanced down at Jenni incredulously, not believing what he'd just heard. Jenni's face turned deep red and she rolled her eyes as casually as possible. "I mean, you know, as your pretend girlfriend. At least until you can man up and tell her how you feel."

Martin sighed. "It's not that easy, you know. Especially when she's dating my arch enemy."

On the way back to his dorm, Martin whistled along without a care in the world. His hands were shoved into his pockets, the halls absolutely empty. That is, until he heard voices.

"Marvin," a pained voice said and Martin stopped, his ears pricking. "I don't know about this..."

"Why are you so uncertain?" a familiar and arrogant voice asked, making Martin want to hurl. But he didn't, because he knew the first voice. It was Diana's.

"Because I think we're rushing it," she whispered softly.

"We're not, baby, we're not. I know you've had feelings for me for awhile and hell...I've liked you, too. We're meant to be."

_You cheesy little prick_, Martin thought sourly.

"Maybe, but can't we take this slow?"

"Why do we have to?" Marvin sounded upset. "Don't you like me?"

"Yes but - "

That was enough for Martin. He couldn't stand hearing his sister sound so vulnerable. He strode out from behind the row of lockers, surprising both Diana and Marvin. "Leave my sister alone," he said coldly, his face acidic.

Marvin smirked, looking triumphant. "Why, hello Martin."

Diana still looked stunned. "Martin?"

Martin narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "She wants to take the relationship slow, so why don't you?"

"It's not any of your business, is it?" Marvin challenged. "Stay out of it."

"When it concerns my sister, it concerns me."

"Too bad your sister doesn't want your concern."

Diana blinked. "Marvin, stop. I'll talk to you later." She tried to unsuccessfully shoo him away, but Marvin's eyes were set intently on Martin.

"You're a dickwad, you know that?" Martin growled, glaring.

Martin just continued smirking. "Yeah, well you're a poopsie."

"A _what?!"_

"Martin! Marvin, stop!" Diana sounded desperate at this point.

Marvin laughed bitterly. "Your sister is dating me. Not you. So butt out. We'll take our relationship at the pace we want to."

"You better not force my sister into anything she's not prepared for," Martin warned, venom dripping from his voice. The thought of Marvin touching Diana against her will made his blood boil beneath his veins.

"Martin, stop it," Diana hissed, shooting her brother a quick glare. "Just drop it!"

Marvin just stood there, now annoyance replacing his casual demeanour. "I'm nothing like you, Mystery," he shot back. "And really, do you think saying 'my sister' will do anything? My sister or Diana or whatever, you can't change the fact that you still love - "

"Shut _up!"_ And without warning, Martin swung his fist right at Marvin, squaring him right in the jaw. Marvin stumbled back in surprise and Diana screamed.

Marvin's face contorted with a million emotions – rage, shock, horror – but he lifted his head and met Martin's eyes. His eyes were full of murderous anger. "You better watch your back, Mystery."

And he stormed off.

Martin stood there, panting in and out, his knuckles aching from the impact of the hit. He couldn't believe himself and what he had just done. He had punched Marvin – and it felt nice. Really nice.

_"Martin Mystery!"_

The shrill, livid shriek snapped him out of his thoughts and he guiltily looked up at his sister; _Diana_. She stood there, her fists clenched and her teeth bared. "Why do you keep messing everything up? _Why?_ Why are you so keen on ruining my life?"

Martin shook his head warily. "I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"I told you once and I'm only going to tell you twice now. Leave me _right_ the hell alone."

"How can you let him do this to you?" Martin shouted, thrusting his hand outward. "He wants to take advantage of you! How can you not see this?"

Angry tears brimmed the edge of Diana's eyes. "He won't! Stop thinking you're always right because you're not! And stop using the _same_ excuse every single time!"

"Same excuse?"

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I need you watching and protecting my ass twenty four seven! God, you annoy the crap out of me. Why don't you understand that?"

Martin could feel another ache spreading through him – only this time, it came from his heart. "I will then," he finally whispered. "I'll leave you alone."

Diana didn't change her expression. "Good then."

Martin turned, his shoulders heavy. But before he walked off, he slightly turned his head and softly said, "But Diana? You might not be aware of it but there's someone else who is in love with you."

"What?" The surprise in Diana's voice was unmistakable.

But Martin had already walked away, not looking back once.

**A/N: **_Dedicated to my friend, Vichoda! :) She's a dickward and I'm a poopsie_


	8. Chapter 8 - Admitting

**Chapter 8 **_- Admitting_

"Why are you in here, Agent Mystery?"

Martin turned his phone off and sheepishly grinned at M.O.M as she entered through the Center's doors with Billy at her side. "Hey," he greeted. "I hope you don't mind."

"Is there a certain reason you're in here?"

Martin scratched his nose. "Not really. Just to get away from school, really. And these couches are really comfy," he added with a grin, wiggling his bottom around in the seat.

With a sheer look of disapproval, M.O.M set her equipment down in front of her and paused for a moment, frowning slightly. "Have you heard from Agent Lombard?"

Immediately, Martin's back stiffened and he stared at his lap, his eyes nearly burning holes. "Why are you asking me?"

"Ah, I see." M.O.M sat down in her chair in front of her desk and Martin glanced up in confusion.

"You see what?"

"It's something dealing with the two of you. Something has happened." M.O.M reached for her mug, which probably was filled with coffee and began to stir it. "There is no use denying it."

"I wasn't going to," Martin muttered, scowling. "Whatever, it's nothing serious. We just got into a fight again."

M.O.M continued to stir her spoon against the rim of her mug. "Brotherly and sisterly arguments?"

"What other arguments would we have?"

Finally, M.O.M raised her eyes to Martin's. "I'm sure you know, Agent Mystery."

For a moment, Martin was baffled, trying to process what she had just said. "Excuse me?" he finally choked out, staring at the woman in front of him in bewilderment.

M.O.M lifted the mug to her lips and sipped. "Do you really think I haven't noticed? The way you seem to look at your step-sister?"

Martin clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm flesh. "I don't want to hear this," he said calmly.

M.O.M set her mug down. "Alright. I suppose I won't force you to admit your feelings."

"I don't _have_ any feelings for Diana."

"Agent My – Martin. You may only call me M.O.M, but I'm more than just your boss woman and center manager." She intently studied him. "I understand these things, the way a real mother would. It's no secret."

Martin swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. "So what if I do have feelings for her? She won't return them. I won't ever be able to act upon them."

"I understand that, but it doesn't mean hiding away from the world will do you any good either."

Anger sparked in Martin. "I am not hiding from the world," he snapped, lost in his anger; he had never raised his voice to M.O.M.

M.O.M didn't seem to realize or care at all. "Then what exactly are you hiding from? Diana? Yourself? The truth?"

"I – I have to go." The words stammered out of Martin without warning.

M.O.M didn't bat an eye. "I suppose you do. Class will start in ten minutes. I suggest you be more aware of yourself, Agent Mystery."

Martin ran out the doors, his heart hammering as he did.

**~ After School ~**

_What exactly are you hiding from? Diana? Yourself? The truth?_

The words replayed over and over again in Martin's mind, like a broken record. He just couldn't seem to focus on anything else, and it worried him to the brim. He hadn't seen Diana once, mostly because he had skipped Chemistry – like an absolute coward.

_What am I hiding from?_ he wondered. _Diana?_

Java had been busy, testing his skills to see if he could win over Tina the lunch lady's heart; Martin had half heartedly wished him luck. Billy was helping at the Center, reorganizing some files and the only person he could go to was Jenni.

"Should I?" he asked himself.

Martin finally gathered all his courage and made his way to Jenni's dorm, until halfway, he paused. It was Marvin. And Jenni.

"I don't know what to do or how to tell her," Martin heard Marvin say, sighing. "It seems so tough and complicated."

What was he talking about?

"Diana will understand, Marvin," Jenni reassured, sending him a sympathetic smile. "It won't be so tough once you tell her."

"You're right. This is precisely why you're the best, Jenni." And then he leaned in towards her.

He was going to kiss her.

Martin stood there, his eyes bugging out as he watched Marvin grow closer. His head blocked Jenni's, so he couldn't see what Jenni's reaction was – stunned? Or had...had she expected this?

He couldn't take it anymore. "Hey!" he shouted, anger seeping through his voice. "Stop right there!"

Clearly surprised, Marvin and Jenni both turned around to look at Martin. Neither of them looked guilty, just bewildered; it made Martin angrier. "Mystery?" Marvin asked dubiously.

Martin clenched his fist tightly. "Who on earth do you think you are? I'm going to kill you, I swear I am." He lunged at Marvin but Jenni quickly pushed her small body against his, holding back.

"Martin, gosh, stop!" she exclaimed, gripping his shoulders with her small fingers. "Jeez!"

Martin pushed away from her. Jenni looked so shocked by this, it was startling. "I don't wanna hear it from you either of you," he growled, his growing furiously red. "To even think both of you cared about Diana."

"You don't know what you're saying," Marvin said briskly.

"Oh, don't I? You think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'm _blind?_ I just saw you two! You kissed her and - " Martin abruptly stopped, clenching his fists so tightly, he thought he'd rip his flesh open with his nails. "I'm going to kill you Marvin. I swear upon the Angel I will."

"Martin, stop," Jenni pleaded. "Can you please stop?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't accuse us of doing things when you don't even know the full story," Marvin snapped, suddenly annoyed. "So what if I kissed Jenni?"

"You son of a - "

"Martin!" Jenni shrieked. "Just shut up!"

Martin stepped dangerously closer, trying to keep his anger as contained as he could. But the urge to rip of Marvin's eyeballs out of their sockets was washing over him. "I told you not to hurt my sister," he whispered, livid. "If I ever see you touching or talking to her again, I won't let you live. I'm telling you this now."

Marvin narrowed his eyes. "I will talk or touch her if I - "

"No, you won't." And before he could stop himself, Martin swung his fist right at Marvin again. Only this time, he didn't hit Marvin.

He hit Jenni, who had jumped in the way at last minute.

She gasped as his fist connected with her jaw and she was immediately knocked to the ground, unconscious. Both boys stood there, shocked before Martin bent down. "God, Jenni! Can you hear me? I'm such a – God dammit!"

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Marvin said, also bending down.

"No, stay away from her. Neither Jenni nor Diana belong to you - "

"But Diana doesn't belong to you, does she?" Marvin's eyes glimmered wryly. "I thought so. Now just go before you mess up again."

Martin watched as Marvin scooped Jenni's limp body up and began to walk away.

**Half an Hour Later...**

"Where is Diana?" Martin asked, crossing his arms over his tightly.

Billy blinked. "I don't know. Why?"

"I have to tell her that Marvin is cheating on her with Jenni."

"Oh, okay that's – " Billy stopped, his wide eyes bugging out. _"What_ did you just say?!"

Martin sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple. "I'm going to murder Marvin, right after Jenni is back on her feet. He's gone too far."

"After Jenni gets back on her feet?"

Martin swallowed tightly. "I, um, kind of punched her."

"WHAT?" Billy was so shocked that he immediately transformed into his green alien self again, his human skin gone. "Martin!"

"It was intentionally! I was going to punch Marvin but she jumped in the way and then..." He sighed shakily, his breathes ragged. "I'm an absolute wreck."

Billy shook his little head. "You bet. You need to clear your head out." He looked behind Martin's shoulder and pointed. "And I think I found Diana."

Martin turned around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, coming his way, carrying her usual nerdy textbooks. "Great," he whispered.

Billy nudged him. "Tell her how you feel," he whispered back.

"I don't feel anything towards her except pity."

"Why pity?"

"Because Marvin is ch – I can't even say it. Stop before I start beating someone else up."

Billy chuckled. "Go talk to her. Tell her what's going on then. Break it to her as lightly as possible. I'll be at the Center if you need me." And without another word, Billy was gone.

Martin watched as Diana neared him and when she spotted him, her eyes darkened. "Diana, wait," he called, grabbing her arm.

"Don't grab me like that!" Diana snapped, jerking her arm away. "What do you want? To start another fight?"

Martin sighed for the millionth time. "I want to apologize. I've been terrible towards you lately and I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

"And I am. Very, very sorry. I wish I could make it up to you, but...what I'm going to tell you is only going to make matters worse."

"What are you talking about?"

Martin swallowed. "Marvin is not the guy you think he is."

"Goodness, are we on this topic again? Martin Mystery, I don't know what's wrong with that brain of yours, if you even have one, but – "

"Listen to me," he pleaded. "Please."

It must have been his tone – so contrite and insisting – that Diana stopped and slowly nodded. "Okay. Fine. What?"

"He's a jerk. He...he's only using you."

"Martin – "

"No, please, listen. I don't know why he's using you but I saw with my own eyes. I saw him kiss Jenni."

Diana's jaw clenched. "Your stupid jokes have gone way too far."

"It's not a joke. You can even ask him – "

"I've learned not to trust you the hard way, Martin. I'm leaving."

But as Diana barely took two steps, Martin's anger resurfaced and he whipped around. "What do you even see in him? Why are you dating a piece of crap like him? Just why?"

"Because I like him, that's why." Diana was consistently stubborn.

"That's not a good enough reason. Why can't you see that there might be someone better than him out there?"

Diana turned around too, glaring at her brother. "Like who, huh? If you know so well, give me one good name."

Martin grabbed her by the shoulders, their faces only inches away. He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of this mouth. "Maybe me," he half whispered.

Diana's eyes widened and before either of them could say anything else, Martin leaned in to kiss her – all his emotions finally spilling out.


	9. Chapter 9 - Missing

**Chapter 9 - **_Missing_

Their lips touched, soft and gentle, as tender as the kiss of a feather. All it took was the simple touch for Martin – his hand slid into Diana's hair, his fingers tangling into it playfully. Diana had been absolutely as stiff as a board; now, her body slightly relaxed and her posture faltered.

Her lips pressed against his harder, parting silently beneath his. Martin's hand pulled her head closer, trying to fill in the gap between them; there should be no spaces between them. Martin could feel her heartbeat rapidly against his chest and his own heart thundered erratically.

Diana broke off, gasping and sputtering for breath. Her hand came up to her mouth, covering the lips that her step-brother had just bruised with his own lips. "No," she gasped. "No, it can't!"

Martin swallowed, his throat dry. "Holy," he panted, placing his hand against his chest. "Did we just – "

He didn't finish the sentence because before he could, he felt a hard impact against his right cheek as Diana's hand came across to slap him. "You stupid idiotic thing!" she screeched, her face red from her hairline to her chin. "How could you even think of...how dare you..." She could barely bring the words out.

Martin rubbed his cheek. "Ow."

Suddenly, he saw tears forming in Diana's eyes and he grew alarmed. "Di? Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, the tears spilling over. They slid down her cheeks silently. "Why?" she whispered, her voice cracking. "Do you know what will happen now?"

Martin's throat tightened again. "Nothing will," he whispered back, stepping closer.

She stepped away, almost in fear. "No, stay away."

Martin felt a sharp aching from his chest but ignored it. "It's just a kiss. So what? No one will have to find out. We can keep it a secret, right? No one will know about us." Desperation was tinged with his tone. "We can do this. We can be together without anyone knowing. It won't have to be so hard, Di."

More tears poured out from Diana's eyes. "Stop it," she said, her voice quiet and harsh. "Do you even know what you're saying? Y-you...you're disgusting. Everything about this is disgusting."

"You think my feelings are disgusting?"

"Feelings?" Her tone was incredulous. "Feelings, Martin Mystery? Don't be absurd. You're delusional." She shook her head wildly, tears brimming the edges of her eyes again. "Get your feelings straight. Go to Jenni. She'll help you. She always does."

And without another word, Diana spun on her heel and ran the opposite direction, leaving Martin standing there in hurt and shock.

"Marty, it's gonna be okay!"

Billy chased after Martin in the hall, trying to keep up at his side. "You'll both forget about it soon, don't worry!"

"Billy, I can't do this anymore," Martin said, his words lashing out. "I hate this. I hate having these uncertain, delusional feelings."

"Martin, there's nothing wrong with being in love."

"With your step-sister though?" Martin barked out a short, bitter laugh. "I'd rather die than see the look on my dad's face."

Billy remained silent for a moment. "I guess it would come across a shock to everyone," he admitted slowly. "But I got over my surprise."

"But Diana and I aren't your _children."_

"Jenni seems to be fine with it as well. Speaking of Jenni, how is she holding up?"

Martin sighed, running his hand through his hair cautiously. "I tried to check on her last evening, but the nurse said there were no visitors allowed. I think Jenni purposely didn't want to see me." He groaned. "Why am I so stupid, Billy? First I fall in love with a girl I know I can't have and then I punch another girl."

Billy sighed as well. "It'll all be over soon, buddy."

"Hope so. Hey, have you heard from Java? I was wondering how it went with Tina the lunch lady."

"I haven't seen him around lately." Billy shrugged. "Maybe he did scored himself a date!"

Martin chuckled. "What about you Billy? Do you have your eyes set on any ladies?"

Billy's face turned bright red and he lowered his eyes to the ground, scowling. "O-of course not."

"Really? Why not? If you need guidance, Matchmaker Martin is always here." Martin gestured to himself.

"Sure Marty."

Martin was about to respond until his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered. "Hello, Martin Mystery speaking."

"Martin, it's me, Marvin."

Martin immediately tensed and gritted his teeth. "Ready to apologize aren't you, you dirty back stabbing – "

"I don't have time for this!" Marvin exploded. "It's Diana. She's gone missing."

"WHAT?" Martin nearly dropped his phone. "Don't make me kill you Marvin! What do you mean she's missing?! She can't just go missing!"

"Well she doesn't seem to be anywhere on school grounds! I've tried searching for and – "

Martin interrupted, "Wait. Why were you searching for her? Didn't I make it clear?! Leave her _alone!"_

Marvin made a growling noise beneath his breath. "Save it for later, Mystery. We have to find Diana. I don't know where she went. I called M.O.M and she says Diana isn't at the center. No one knows where she is."

Martin's throat tightened. He knew this was his entire fault. Diana was missing all because of one pathetic kiss, it had to be. "She has to be around," he whispered, mostly to assure himself.

"Will you help me find her?"

"She's my sister. Of course I will."

There was a pause before Marvin quietly said, "That's what I thought."


End file.
